The Timelord and the psychic
by Cahillsky
Summary: In Santa Barbara. Something strange is happening. People are dissapearing left and right, without a trace. It's up to psychic detective Shawn Spencer to save the day! But he'll some help. From a man from outer space. A man with no name. A man who lives in a police box. A man called The Doctor.


**Hi!**** This is my first crossover, taking place a few months after the end of Psych and right before The End of Time. I'm really busy, but I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Psych, Doctor Who, or any affiliated characters and storylines, **

"Juliet, are you excited to see everybody at the SBPD?"

"Are you kidding, I can't wait! What a great way to spend my birthday weekend!"

"I know! I am officialy the best fiancé ever. And you know what?''

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you on the mouth now." And Shawn Spencer did just that.

Gus sighed in the driver's seat. "Can you guys please wait with the public displays of affection unti you're out of the blueberry 2.0?"

They were heading back to Santa Barbara for Juliet's birthday. Gus was driving his new car. After the untimely death o the blueberry, he bought a new blue car, hence the name.

Shawn glared at him. "As the great poet Homer once said, 'Tricks are for kids'."

"That's the Trix cereal slogan, Shawn. And how does that even apply in the situation?"

"Well, suck it"You suck it!"

"Suck it!"

"Su-"

"Guys," Juliet cut in," we're here."

Sure enough, the blueberry 2.0 was pulling in to the parking lot of the SBPD. When Gus stopped the car, Juliet, Shawn and Gus exited and walked up the steps of the police department. Upon entering, Lassiter could be heard.

"Where is that report I asked for?" He yelled, " I needed it an hour ago! Dobson!" He was basically running through the police departement when he saw them standing there.

"O'hara! What are you doing here?"

That was when he saw Shawn. Now, for years, Lassiter had pretended to hate Shawn. At first, he really had, and Shawn never stopped annoying him, but eventually Lassiter had grown to like him. Of course, he couldn't drop the act now.

"Oh, hello Spencer." He said, trying to hide his smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Lassie! It's the fiancé's birthday- yes that's right, did you here? We're engaged! So I brought her back for the weekend. So, not much to do in plain old Santa Barbara. Unless we go to the muesum of Lassiter and look at the suspect board and cat paintings, am I right?" Lassiter rolled his eyes.

Shawn continued.

"So I thought, while we're in town, are there any interesting cases that you won't hire Gus and I on? Juliet's going to visit some friends today and tomorrow. That'll give Gus and I some empty time to fill."

"Actually Spencer, there is something strange going on around here. Over the last week, five people have disappeared. No connections, none of them have ever met, not all the same gender, ethnicity, occupation, religion, nothing at all in common. We here are all dumbfounded. We could use someone of you're skills."

"You mean my awesome singing skills or my psychic detective skills?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Spencer."

"Of course I do! Don't worry, I'll be the best singing psychic Santa Barbara has ever seen!"

Lassiter roled his eyes again. "Oh, and there is something else. All of you, come with me."

Gus, Shawn, and Juliet followed Lassiter down a set of stairs. "About an hour ago, we heard a noise in a room in the basement. We looked and there was no sign of a break in, no sign anyone had been there. But we did find this."

They rounded a corner. There stood a big blue box.

Shawn was confused. "What it is? Is it the SBPD fort?"

Juliet spoke up. "Actually, it looks like a 1960's police box. Like the one's they use to have in London."

Lassiter nodded. "Precisely. But the question is, how did it get here? And why? What do you think, Spencer?"

At that moment, the door started to creep open.

"I think,"Shawn said,"That there's someone in there."

The door opened a little bit more, not enough to see in. Much to everyone present shock, a man stumbled out. "Excuse me,"he said, "I seem to be a bit lost, can you tell me the city, planet, and year I'm in?"

**So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to post again, but please review!**


End file.
